The Parent Trap
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: Based on the movie. Two girls, twins, whom never seen each other meet in summer camp in Napa and realize their sisters and swich places in hopes of reuniting their parents Quogan NOT for DL shippers REVIEW PLEASE! NO flames! Rated T for language.
1. Plans for the Summer

Ok…

Ok….uh…my first Zoey 101 fic. So please be nice, REVIEW!! And most of all let me know if you want me to continue it.

TimeWitch15

* * *

Chapter 1

Plans for the summer

In Seattle, Washington a sweet 15 year old girl named Anika Pensky came down stairs of the house she lived in, with her mom forensic scientist Quinn Pensky who worked for the FBI….Anika had jet black hair that went down to her neck and folded inward. She had blue eyes and was the perfect mix of a girly-girl and a tom-boy.

"Anika, can you come in here." called her mom from the kitchen.

Anika walked into the marble- kitchen and sat behind the counter, with her butt resting on the bar-like chair.

"What's up mom?" asked Anika. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform that her mother acquired, while at a convention in Japan and Anika had fallen in love with it.

"What do you think about going to summer camp in Napa?" asked Quinn.

"I think, you'd have to be joking, but why not."

"I'm glad you think so because you're going to camp in a few days and you need to pack."

"Wow, mom, way to tell a girl three days before she has to leave." said Anika "How long?"

"About two months, but you'll have fun and make lots of friends."

"Whatever." said Anika and raced up the stairs.

* * *

In L.A. California a bi shot movie producer was having a similar chat with his 15 year old daughter Erin Reese. She had blue eyes and strait black hair that was always in ponytails. She was not only the tomb-boy girly-girl crossover, but had a tad of Goth thrown into, where Anika had geek.

"I'm not going dad, and you can't make me!" she yelled from her room at the mansion.

"Erin, it won't be so bad. It's in Napa. They'll be horse back riding and a tour of the winery. It'll be great." said Logan Reese through the door.

"If it's so great, than why don't you go there."

"Erin, you're going and that's final."

Erin gave an annoyed wail, but got out her suite case and started throwing clothes and other stuff into it.

Of course they had Maggie the house keeper along with Jack the butler and two maids named Gina and Marie, but she liked doing things herself, since they had enough work as it is.

She finished packing in time to hear Maggie call them for dinner, since besides being the house manager she was also the chief of the house and a damn good one at that.

She came down stairs and sat down at the table next to her father not saying a word Jack brought out the spaghetti, her favorite. Logan Reese was at that moment reading the review of his new movie called My hell of a life about a guy looking for love, only to get turned down by a lot of women, until meeting his "One" and Logan seemed pretty happy with the review.

"Critics like the move. 4 and a half stars." said Logan.

"And you're happy? I thought you said you'd only be happy if it was 5 stars and no less."

"B+ is better than a D+." said Logan "Your….someone taught me that a long time ago."

Erin at that moment knew exactly who he was talking about, but said nothing.

* * *

A few days later in Seattle

Anika and Quinn were exiting the car and going into the airport.

"Do you have your bathing suite?" asked Quinn

"For the lat time, I have everything mom." said Anika looking at her mother holding her suite case as they picked up her ticket.

She adjusted the backpack hanging over her back and took the suite case from her mom.

"Write everyday." said Quinn hugging her daughter.

"I will I promise." said Anika returning the hug.

They then pulled apart and Quinn watched as Anika got on the plane.

"Remembered" called Quinn "Chase will meet you at the airport and drive you to the camp."

"I remember mom." She called back.

* * *

Back in L.A. Erin was getting out of the Limo that dropped her at the camp.

"Thanks for the ride Jack." said Erin getting her things out.

"Anytime." said Jack "Remember I'll be here in 8 weeks to pick you up."

"Ok." said Erin as she grabbed hold of her things and came up to the old lady with the clipboard.

"Hi!" she said "Welcome to camp Wine Country. You'll be in cabin B."

"Thank you Ms…."

"Mrs. White, camp director. You can go and putt your things away."

"Thank you." Said Erin and headed up the hill to cabin B."

* * *

That's it for this one. Let me know if you like it. Finally decided to write a Quinn and Logan fic….


	2. Summer camp od realization

So many reviews

So many reviews! Thank you all I am so happy that you all like my story.

I do not own anything….except the characters Anika and Erin…and others to come.

* * *

Chapter 2

Summer camp of amazement

Anika Pensky stepped off the plane and looked for Chase Mathews, her godfather. She spotted him and her Godmother Zoey, with their son Sean, who looked exactly like his father. Sean was a year older than Anika, but was one of her closest friends, even though he lived inn California.

"Anika." Said Sean and they hugged.

"HI, all!" she said in her usual sweet voice.

"Come on. We better get you to camp or you're mother will have our heads like she did, when we let you watch that movie." said Zoey

"Ok 's." said Anika and followed them to the car.

"SO are you excited for camp?" asked Chase sitting down behind the driver's seat of their car.

"Oh yeah, I'm absolutely ecstatic." Said Anika sarcastically

They drove for about an hour before arriving at the camp. It looked amazing with lots of grapes and wood everywhere. Anika was not completely hopeless for the camp, since they had a fencing club and fencing was one of her many talents.

They got out of the car and Sean handed her suite case.

"Have fun." said Zoey hopefully.

"I'll try, bye Aunt Zoey, Bye Uncle Chase." Anika waved as they drove off. She re-adjusted her backpack, grabbed her suite case and headed to the office building. The woman Mrs. White was sitting behind a desk drinking coffee.

"Ah...excuse me, but where do I check in?" asked Anika

"You're a bit late." said Mrs. White. "You missed the welcome and the vineyard tour."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. My flight was late due to turbulence. I'm Anika Pensky."

"Ah yes, you'll be in cabin B. With a girl named Erin Reese."

"Thank you." said Anika and went to building B located next to the fencing and badminton areas, another one of her skill areas.

She entered the small cabin and saw one bed with posters around it and another bare, she took that one. She placed her backpack and her suite case on the bed and began to unpack.

Erin came into the cabin and looked around. She noticed the girl un packing what looked like a little stuffed cat from her backpack.

"Aren't you a little old to sleep with toys?" asked Erin

"Nope." replied Anika, her back turned to Erin.

"Me neither. I sleep with a whale." said Erin "I'm Erin Reese."

"Anika Pensky." Said Anika and turned around looking at the girl with her face.

"Why do you look like me?" both asked.

"This is so freaky." said Erin, "but it's not like we're sisters."

Anika sat down on her bed as did Erin onto hers.

"Yeah, you probably have a mom and a dad." said Anika.

"Nope, just my dad, and I, plus a house keeper a butler and two maids, oh and three ex wives." said Erin "You?'

"Just my mom and I. She used to go to a school in California called PCA."

"No! Way! My dad went there…" said Erin.

"Cool! Maybe they knew each other."

"No Dad?"

"He and my mom split up, when I was 2. I only have a picture of what he looked like in High school. It was taken during their junior Prom." Said Anika and went to get it.

She took it out and was about to show it. "What about your mom?"

"When's your birthday?" asked Erin.

"January 13th! Why?"

"Mine too."

"Weird….but what about you. Your mom?"

"All I have is a picture." She said and got the picture.

They showed the pictures and saw their parents in the other's pictures.

"My mom?"

"My dad?"

"At Junior Prom!" they both said.

There was a pause…..they both said nothing until Mrs. White came in and told the girls of the activity list.

"So…." Said Erin.

"We're t…twins.." said Anika

"Sisters!" said Erin

"I…better go the fencing thing is starting." Said Anika and raced out of the cabin.

That night the girls finally sat down and talked.

"Have you ever seen the movie called the parent trap?" asked Erin.

"Once, at my Godparent's house. They also went to school with mom and dad Zoey and Chase Mathews. I liked the movie, but mom was really angry after I told her I watched it and she yelled at Uncle Chase and Aunt Zoey. Sean thought it was funny."

"Whose Sean?"

"Their son, he's a year older than us…so what were you saying about the parent trap?"

"What if we switch places, just like they did?" asked Erin

"Don't you think that's a bit far fetched, I mean for a movie it was great and all, but do you really think we can pull it off?"

"Why not. We could teach each other. We have eight weeks together so we teach each other every other day to be each other."

"I'm a bit skeptical, but I suppose we could try." Said Anika.

"SO it's settled. Tomorrow you and me get to work."

The next day they came down to breakfast and started talking, everyone else looked at them for a short moment, but quickly went back to what they were doing.

"First thing you need to know about me is that I have a tendency to add s and t h at the end of normal words like you 's night th." Said Anika.

"Um…ok….I love Red and Black and punk clothes." Said Erin.

"I like Blue, and black and white. I wear, girly clothes and tomboy clothes."

SO the 6 weeks were spent playing games and learning how to be each other. But on the last week of camp they realized they had a problem. Erin's hair was strait and long, where as Anika's was short, puffy and pulled in.

"Ah…Erin…I think it's time for a hair cut." said Anika looking at the mirror.

"Oh great!" commented Erin and sat down on the chair as Anika got out the water bottle. Some special hair products and scissors.

"Besides family, and house workers, do I need to know about anyone else?" asked Anika as she started cutting Erin's hair. Making sure to be precise and as careful as possible.

"Well…no…oh wait, there is….Jeremy Turner."

"Who?"

"Jeremy Turner. He's a friend of mine. He's kind of geeky, but he's really sweet. His Dad and brother gang up on him because he isn't good at sports and has asthma."

"That's sad."

"DO I have anyone to worry about?" asked Erin.

"Sean is really the only one you need to worry about.. He's Aunt Zoey and Uncle Chases' son.. He stays with us two weeks every August before he goes back to school."

"Right, you told me about him. He's a year older right. I remember."

After her hair was cut Erin looked in the mirror and stared at her new hair-do. "I look….like you…"

"That's the point genius." Said Anika putting everything away. "Come on my last match is about to start I have to go get ready."

"Go poke him." Said Erin walking out after her.

And so a few days later the camp came to an end and everyone was sad to go back home, except for Erin and Anika.

Anika was now wearing a black tank top and red and green stripped skirt along wish net gloves on her arms and was wearing boots on heels.

A big black limo pulled up to the front of the office building and honked the horn a tall man came out of the car and waved.

"Erin Reese!" he called.

"Well…I guess this is it." Said Anika "I better go."

"Remember you have to figure out how mom and dad got together." Said Erin hugging her.

"Right, and you have to figure out why they broke up." Said Anika returning the hug before grabbing her trunk and going. To the Limo.

"Erin! Your hair?" asked Jack

"You like it?" asked Anika "I felt it was the need for a bit of change."

"I love it." Said Jack "Though we must hurry, your father is waiting for you. Says he has a surprise for you."

"Great!" said Anika and jumped into the car as Jack placed her case in the car.

A few minutes later Chase and Zoey drove to the front of the office in their car, with Sean in the back.

"Anika Pensky!" yelled Sean from the back "Come on!"

Erin smiled and ran to the car, putting her suite case in the back as she did.

"Sorry, we would have been here sooner, but some big Limo was blocking the way, any idea who it was?" asked Zoey

"Yeah, some rich brat….With a last name like Rice, or something."

Chase almost chocked at the sound of what she was saying and Erin simply smirked.

"Did you meet this girl?" asked Chase

"No! We were in different cabins. I heard she was really awful and spoiled." Said Erin, she then turned to Sean "So are you flying with me?"

"That's right. Aunt Quinn wanted to make sure you got home ok, plus I miss the Seattle air."

And so they began the adventure as each other, wondering exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

In L.A.

"Logan!" came a female voice. "Yes, I accept." She flung her arms around him and putt the ring on her finger.

"I'm glad your happy." Said Logan "Now I just have to tell Erin….."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine." Said the woman. "Come on I want to start planning the wedding as soon as possible. "

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the office.

Who is this woman, and why is Logan planning to marry her?

* * *

If you think you know who it is let me know…or give suggestions on who you think it should be. I eagerly await your answers.


	3. Meet the Parent

Thank you again and I appreciate all of the reviews

Thank you again and I appreciate all of the reviews. Ok Erin is now with Quinn and Anika is now with Logan just to clear it up. Thanks Shannon for the heads up.

* * *

Chapter 3

Meet the Parent

Erin and Sean got of the plane and walked out of the terminal. Outside Erin saw her mother, her glasses hanging over her nose. Erin dropped her bags and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Oh…I missed you Ani (Au-nee)." said Quinn hugging her daughter.

"I missed you too mom." replied Erin.

* * *

Back in L.A. Anika and Jack had just arrived at the large Reese mansion.

Maggie was first to run out of the house and pull Anika into a great, big hug.

"Maggie….I can't…breathe." chocked Anika.

"Sorry." said Maggie letting go of her. Then stepped out Logan Reese wearing his usual house attire, which involved a polo shirt and brown pants.

"Erin!" he called.

Anika smiled and jumped, for the first time into the arms of her father.

"I missed you dad." Said Anika.

He let go of her and twirled her around a bit.

"Nice hair-do." He said smiling.

"Glad you like it. Come on. I'm dying for the taste of Maggie's cooking."

"Well, in that case your in luck." Said Maggie "I made your favorite. Triple Cheese Pizza with sausages."

"Yum!" said Anika before running inside as Gina and Marie came out and grabbed her stuff, carrying it to her room. "I'm starving!"

"Honey, when you finish eating, you want to meet me by the pool?"

"Sure dad."

She followed Maggie into the large chef style kitchen and was amazed at the size of it.

She looked out of the window and saw a blonde woman kissing Logan on the lips.

"Who's that?" asked Anika.

"It's not my place to say Erin."

"But…."

"Ok." said Maggie placing a pizza infront of her. "She's a model that he starred in his latest movie called My Pink Nightmare…or something like that about a female serial killer that kills single guys that broke up with their girlfriends."

"So…."

"Well she suggested that they work together so she could get her lines correct. So she came to dinner about two weeks after you went to camp and she hasn't left since."

Anika started eating her Pizza. It was amazing. The sauce was thin and rich, while the cheese was thick and sticky.

"So…why does he want me to meet her so badly?" asked Anika.

"….He'll tell you that, when he's ready." Said Maggie and left.

After finishing her pizza Anika changed into Erin's black two piece bathing suite with the skulls and little blood trails, grabbed the purple towel and went outside.

The lady looked about Dad's age, but had A LOT of work done. Breast implants. Lipo. Lip injections, the whole enchilada. She was wearing a tight little hot pink dress with pink spots. It made Anika want to GAG!! Really hard, but she tried to hold it down as she came out to the pool with her towel around her.

"Dad, whose this?" asked Anika.

"Oh Erin, this is a friend of mine Mandy Franklin (If It had been Dana, she wouldn't be evil enough) . She's the star in my new movie. The Pink nightmare."

'_Well she certainly looks the part of a pink_ nightmare' Thought Anika

"Wow, that must be so much fun for you, working with my dad and all." Said Anika holding back the need to laugh her head of at her awful dress.

Logan smiled and hugged his daughter.

"I'm gonna go get some sparkling apple juice so we can celebrate." Said Logan

"Exactly what are we celebrating?" asked Anika

"You coming home of course, but lots and lots of other things."

"So did you know my dad back in school?"

"Oh yes, though we did not see much of each other. He had a lot of girlfriends."

'_yeah, one being my mother.' _

"Really!" said Anika playing dumb. She then turned around and went into the cool water of the pool. "Well I wouldn't get your hopes up too high with him. You know two...er three ex-wives and all. His track record with Women hasn't been the best, but I'm sure you'll be the exception….yes, but then again there is only one woman that my dad really loved.."

Logan came back and they shared a glass of the sparkling apple juice.

"So why not wine?" asked Mandy

"One, I don't want Erin drinking, plus…it's bad for your health…or at least the wine I have here is. Did you girls find something fun to talk about?" asked Logan

"We sure did dad." Said Anika "We sure did."

After she FINALLY left Logan and Anika sat down to dinner. Chicken Parmesan was on the menu tonight and Anika waited for the perfect moment to ask her dad.

"Dad…I know you and mom knew each other at PCA, but how did you guys really get TOGETHER?" she finally asked .

"What's all this about your mother now?" asked Logan

"Well, I've never met her and I really want to know. All the other children that are interested know of their parent's wedding, get together etc. SO I want to know too."

"Alright, I knew your mother long ago, but I'm not exactly sure when I started having feelings for her, maybe it was, when she putt me in a dress for calling her a spas."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I made fun of her…I guess it was natural. Plus she did have a tendency to use big words that nobody else but her knew….anyway. She and her first boyfriend broke up…3 months before junior prom and I saw her sitting on a bench crying. We kissed and it progressed from there, but nobody knew about us, until my little outburst at prom."

Flashback

"_I don't want to kiss you!" yelled Logan_

"_Why not?" asked Stacy "My lips are moist"_

"_Because I love Quinn!"_

_End of flashback _

* * *

In Seattle

As soon as Erin and Sean entered The Pensky house Quinn got a phone call.

"Quinn….Ok…I'll be there." Said Quinn.

"Sean I'm gonna have to go for a while, will you be alright here by yourself if I take Anika along?"

"Sure…no problem."

"Come on, you'll see…again where and what your mom works at."

They hopped into the car and drove to the FBI head quarters.

After passing security they went up to her lab, where some samples were waiting for her. She processed them and began matching fingerprints and all that.

"Mom!" said Erin "What happened between you and dad?"

"It's a long story." Responded Quinn

"I have time."

"Alright….well we were in our mid-twenties when I had you and we, were both in the midst of our careers and we just grew apart."

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it. I'm sorry I don't have some epic story of how we were in love and he cheated on me."

* * *

Back in California Anika was in trouble so she decided to call Erin around eight after Erin and Quinn got back from the FBI.

Anika took out Erin's purple cell phone and dialed her own phone.

"Anika!" said the voice on the other end.

"Erin, it's me we have a major problem." Said Anika

"Ok, hold on." Said Erin and went into Anika's room and locked the door. "Ok what's up?"

"Dad's getting married.."

"No way. It's just another fling."

"How much does dad usually spend on a woman?" asked Anika

"No more than 250, why?"

"Well I saw the 2,000 dollar engagement ring on her finger. They've been kissing and making out! She wears enough pink to sterilize a trailer park. It makes me want to GAG!!"

"Try to brake them up! Use that brain of yours."

"You have to bring mom back here soon."

"I'll do my best." Said Erin and hung up.

Anika closed the phone and went down stairs and saw her father waiting for her.

"What's going on?" asked Anika

"Erin, we need to talk." Said Logan and she sat down.

"IS this about that Mindy chick?" asked Anika and Logan nodded.

"Her name is Mandy and I want to know what you think of her."

"Do you want me to say something that will make you happy, or something that I actually think?"

"Something that you actually think would be nice."

Anika sat back and let the back of the couch stop her. She got comfortable and looked at her dad.

"Well if you want me to be honest I think she's only interested in you for money. She is a bimbo that will steal all of your money and leave you with nothing."

"Don't talk about her in such rude matter. She will soon be my new wife and your new Step-mother."

"Gee, how long do you think this one will last, a month, two months?"

"Erin! I am doing this for you. You need a mother."

"Oh I need a mother….then go and get my mother…." Anika then started chatting away in Russian not even knowing she was doing it.

"Are…you talking in Russian?" asked Logan.

"Just sort of came to me, I learned some at camp. Didn't realize it actually got to my brain."

"Erin. Mandy and I will be married in about a month and you will be nice to her and happy about it. Do you understand this?"

Anika folded her hands together and gave out a Humph. "ERIN!!"

"Yes, father. I understand perfectly." Said Anika and headed up the stairs. _If Dad wants me to be nice to her I'll be the perfect little angel._ Though Anika as she gave off a little laugh.

In Seattle Erin was having an interesting time with her mother and Sean, who seemed to look strangely at her.

* * *

Ok I'm done if you have suggestions they are always respected and welcomed. Thank you all who reviewed.


	4. Yelling and Telling

Ok I'm still waiting for those suggestions if you got them ok

Ok I'm still waiting for those suggestions if you got them ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, if I did Chasing Zoey would have been way better and Zoey and Chase would have gotten together way earlier as would have Logan and Quinn.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yelling and Telling

Anika woke up in the large queen size bed of Erin's room and stretched as Gina walked into the room.

"Morning Gina!" said Anika.

"Morning Erin!" said Gina as she took the basket full of dirty clothes and left. She was about to get out of bed, when Erin's cell rang.

"Hello?" said Anika

"Anika its Erin, we have a problem."

"What is mom getting married too?" asked Anika

"No! But I think Sean's on to me!" said Erin.

"Just try keeping a low profile."

'I'll try!"

Erin hung up and Anika got dressed, before leaving the room. She got downstairs and ate breakfast.

After finishing her mean the door bell rang and Jack answered it.

"Ah Hello, Master Turner, please come in Miss Erin is just finishing her breakfast.

"No need for him to wait Jack I'm here."

Jeremy was just as Erin had described him. He was scrawny had blonde hair and glasses. He was wearing s collar shirt and shorts and had a book bag with some books in it. "Hi! Jeremy!"

"Hey! Erin! How was camp?"

"Eh?" said Anika "You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but I warn you I'm reading a new book so I might just start reading it."

"What book?"

"Innocent in Death by Nora Roberts! It's a bit gross on some parts, but the mystery part is awesome."

"Oh I read it. It's the one with the poisoned teacher right?"

"Right!" said Jeremy as he and Anika headed to the movie theater basement.

It was a huge room with a popcorn machine, soda machine and a small snack bar along with a huge TV screen.

"Any movie suggestions?"

"what about My Girlfriend's a witch?" asked Jeremy "it's one of my favorites."

"Sure!" said Anika and played the movie. She sat down next to him and grabbed a small bin of popcorn.

In Seattle.

"Ok Anika I have taken two weeks off from work so the three of us could do what ever we want"

"Amusement park!" said Sean

"Ok!" said Erin in agreement. "On one condition!"

"What's that?" asked Quinn

"you tell me more about dad!"

Quinn sighed, but agreed. "Yay! Amusement park."

Sean gave her a strange look, but she did not see it.

Arriving at the amusement park they went towards the roller coaster first to Erin's excitement and Sean's suspicions.

After the amazing ride Quinn went to get them some drinks, leaving Erin and Sean alone.

"Who are you and what have you done with Anika?" asked Sean

"What are you talking about?"

"You were excited about an Amusement park and you actually went on a Roller Coaster. You usually sit on a bench and read until it's time to go home so you can read some more, or go to fencing class. I'm not stupid, but it's not like your not actually Anika that would be impossible."

"Ah….h…yeah….impossible." said Erin nervously "Would you excuse me. I want to look at those little boats."

Erin ran towards the boat and took out the cell phone.

No answer. She tried again. This time Anika answered.

"What?" came Anika's voice "I'm watching a movie with Jeremy."

"Sean is so on to me. He doesn't believe that I'm you. He asked me who I was and what I had done with you…."

"Um…..you could tell him."

"And risk the entire plan falling apart…..ok….wait…does Jeremy suspect anything?"

"He might, when I told him I read the book he's reading now, other than that I don't think so."

"Good!"

The girls hung up and went back to what they were doing.

Quinn walked back to Sean and Erin with some soda's.

"Mom, I think it's time to hold out your end of the bargain." Said Erin.

"Anika, what could you possibly want to know about your dad?" asked Quinn

"Everything, like…do you still love him?"

"I….I have moved on with my life Anika and that's that!"

"So….that's a yes! Well why don't you find him and get back together?"

"Because I don't need him. I have you and that's all I want." Said Quinn bitterly.

"But, what if he loves you too?" asked Erin

"He doesn't he has moved on with his life just like I did. Come on. I want to read the paper, while you guys ride the tilt-a-whirl."

"I don't want to ride it." Said Erin "it makes me queasy."

"Fine, you can sit with me. But I'm only gonna read the paper." Said Quinn and took out today's paper and turned it to the announcement section for some reason and gasped. On the page was an announcement of the engagement of a Mandy Franklin and Logan Reese. She sighed, but decided to read the article anyway.

_Millionaire movie director Logan Reese has announced his engagement to super model Mandy Franklin. Reese, has cased her in his new film the Pink nightmare. A movie about a female serial killer bent on taking revenge on all men for dumping there girlfriends. _

_The two announced that the wedding will be taking place on August 24, though both couples seem pretty happy. They agreed to have the wedding at The __Mondrian Hotel located in West Hollywood. A very expensive five star hotel. Only the extremely rich get to stay there. I wish Logan and Mandy good luck and hope that this one actually lasts…_

Quinn folded the paper with out letting Erin read it.

"Mom?" asked Erin "Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Some Hollywood big shot is getting married what do I care, which reminds me. We'll have to go to L.A. for the forenscis show. They're paying me to go and spend a week there and since Sean is leaving next week…."

"Wait, I though he was gonna spend the rest of the summer?"

"Um….not this year. He has some things he needs to do…."

"Ok…."

In L.A. Anika had just read a similar article after Jeremy had left and was annoyed. Mandy showed up….AGAIN and was begging to and I quote "Spend some time with her future step-daughter" Logan of course agreed and Anika was left with no alternative, but to hang out with the pink freak.

Mandy went up the stairs and opened the door to Anika's room.

"Ever heard of nocking?" asked Anika quickly puttin away her cat.

"Sorry, but as your future mother I have every right to enter my childs room, whenever I please."

"Oh you think so….well news flash. Your not now, nor will you ever be my mother." Snapped Anika.

"That hurts." She said and faked a tear. "But I will forgive you since we get to spend the whole day together, does that sound great or what?"

"Or what!" muttered Anika under her breath and walked out of the room, with Mandy infront of her. "So what will be doing?"

"SHOPPING!!" she cheered.

"Oh hell NO!" said Anika "How about we go fencing and I stab you with my sword twenty or thirty times?"

"Your are so cute,. We're gonna go and by you some cute little outfits. I saw your wardrobe. It lacked pink. SO we will only be buying pink…normal, girl clothes."

"Um…Did you ever think that I might hate and/or dispise pink with every fiber in my bones?"

"That's such a silly thing to say. ALL girls love pink."

"See, now that's a steryoptype."

Mandy ignored her, but ended up dragging her to the huge mall.

First stop on the list…Limited Too.

Mandy through a bunch of random pink things on her and started to try to get her to try them on.

"Please, just shoot me instead, spare me the horror." Said Anika as Mandy shoved her into a dressing room.

"Try them on!"

"Um…NO!"

"Fine. I will tell your dad."

"Tell him, what? That I'm being harrased by my fathers future wife?"

Mandy smiled evily and called Logan.

"Logee. Erin's being mean to me…I took her to this really cute store to by her some cute new clothes and she through them in my face."

"Let me talk to her." Said Logan and Mandy proudly handed Anika the phone. "Erin, what's the matter with you?"

"Dad, first off. She took me to the mall to buy girly preppy clothes, second she tried to putt me in a hot pink top and thirdly she is harrasing me with the idea that you marreing her gives her the right to take the place of my mother. I HAVE A MOTHER AND I WANT HER!!" screamed Anika and through Mandy's phone to the ground shattering on contact.

"You little…"

"Say it…go ahead and the next thing you'll be asking is if your iv has enough fluids." Said Anika '_I can not believe I just did that! Who am I and what happened to my concience?'_

'_Oh yeah, I left it with Erin' she thought. 'What is happening. I am so evil…or just pissed off…either way I'm happy!'_

Anika gave her a salut before running off and out of the mall, where Jack was waiting in the Limo.

"Miss Ern, what happened to Ms. Franklin?" asked Jack

"She decided to spend more time at the mall and asked if you could take me home."

"Of course." Said Jack and let Anika inside the car.

As they drove back to the mansion. Anika called Erin.

The phone rang in Seattle as Quinn, Erin and Sean got home. Erin ran up the stairs as fast as she could and shut the door.

"What's up?" asked Erin

"One sec!" replied Anika and putt up the screen seporating the back from the front, which was sound proof. "I'm in trouble."

"What'd you do?"

"Crashed Mandy's phone after yelling I want my mother into it. I was tallking to dad and left her at the mall."

"Nice….though what brought up this anger?"

"Pink, shopping, and the fact that Mandy thinks that she's my new mom and has the right to get into my privacy and control me. Plus I really miss mom."

"Well we have two weeks untill thew wedding, I'll explain the whole thing to Sean and maybe he can help us." Said Erin.

"Well ok, but what am I gonna do, when Dad starts yelling at me?"

"Nothing, as soon as you get home, run to your room. Close the door and hide in your walk in closet."

"Thanks"

"Any time." Said Erin and hung up.

She walked across the hall to the guest bedroom and nocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Sean's voice.

Erin entered the room and sat down. "Finally decided to tell me what's up with you?"

"Well….more like who…than what."

"Ok…"

"I'm not Anika. Or the one you picked up from camp wasn't Anika. My name is Erin Reese, her twin."

"Makes sence. Mom and Dad told me you had a twin that you didn't know about…well you know now…so you switched places to meet your parents. Cute….hold it….so Ani's in L.A.?"

"Uh…yeah….and Dad's marreing a bimbo."

"I read about that….but why'd you tell me now?"

"Cause I need help. What should I do? Ani's in trouble trying to sabotage the marriage….and not having a lot of luck."

"Tell Aunt Quinn the truth."

"Not funny…oh sure…hey mom, by the way. I'm really Erin Reese and we need to go to L.A. to stop Dad from amarreing the bimbo…come on…"

"IF you won't tell her I will…cause I can't keep a secret to save my life." Warned Sean.

"Thanks…I'll tell her tomorrow morning." Said Erin and walked out.

"Oh and Erin!" said Sean.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

* * *

OK I'm done. This was my fav chap so far…is so funny. Anyway. Visit my profile….read other stories….give me suggestions for the next chapter….and have fun.


	5. Talking and falling and Kissing

Alright as per the request of so many reviewers I am continuing the story

Alright as per the request of so many reviewers I am continuing the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Talking and Falling and Kissing

It was Morning in Seattle as Erin paced around the outside of her mom's room waiting for the right chance. She was wearing green PJ'S and was holding Willy, the whale in her hand.

Sean was standing by the door looking as she paced.

"Enough! Erin, you're driving me nuts. Just go and tell her."

"Fine!" replied Erin and walked into her mom's room. "Mom, Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet Ani," said Quinn and came out of the closet with her robe around her and her hair under a towel. "What is it?"

Erin didn't respond, but simply hid behind the bed. "Anika, where'd you go?"

"To L.A. to be with her father Logan Reese." said Erin standing up from behind the bed.

"So…you're not Ani?"

"Nope!"

"Your Erin!" said Quinn and before Erin could respond Quinn was hugging her tightly. "How did this happen?"

"Um…we accidentally met at camp. We were in the same cabin, and we sort of just decided to switch places."

Quinn sat on her bed and Erin sat beside her. "Mom…Are you mad?"

"No! I'm not mad." Said Quinn "I'm shocked, wowed…You know what we have to do now don't you?"

"GO to L.A. and Switch us back!" said Erin with a sigh. "It's not fair. Anika gets to live with you and all I have to look forward to is Stepmother number three…or was it four….I lost count."

"Well…we'll just have to go to that convention a little early." Said Quinn and took out a suite case. Start packing and tell Sean."

"I already know." Said Sean through the door and both left.

Everyone packed and Erin found her mom on the computer buying the tickets, with an almost empty suite case.

"Mom, your suite case?"

"Sorry honey, I just don't know what to pack."

Erin grinned and went into her mother's closet. There were a lit of dresses, but the one that got her most excited was a black halter styled that was very long and hugged the curves of Quinn's body. It was also styled with blue flowers that all connected through out the dress.

Erin grabbed it and handed it to her mom.

"What am I gonna do with it?"

"Um…wear it...come on it'll be fun."

Quinn nodded and putt the dress in her suite case along with some other clothes.

They were taking separate flights. Quinn and Erin, would be taking a plane to L.A, where as Sean was taking a different flight to get home.

"Good luck trying to get them together." Said Sean hugging Erin.

"Thanks!" said Erin and watched him board his plane.

AT that moment her cell rang.

"This is Erin!"

"It's me….we have a problem!"

"You know how many times you've said that over the past few days?"

"This one's big."

"What?"

"I kissed Jeremy."

"You WHAT!!"

_Flashback _

_Jeremy had come over again to hang out, with Anika, though he thought it was Erin and they decided to have a little fencing competition, since Jeremy claimed to be such a champion._

_They got into gear, with Marie's help and began to fight. Each one dodging the others sword every time._

_Two hours of non stop fencing later. Anika had Jeremy pined and poked him with the sword._

"_I win!" se cheered proudly. _

"_Barely, if I hadn't sneezed and dropped my sword…."_

"_See here, we call that an excuse." Said Anika _

_They got out of the gear and sat by the pool together. Jeremy reading the book and Anika reading another. _

"_What are you reading?" asked Jeremy _

"_Down the Rabbit Hole, by Peter Abrahams. I've already read it…maybe three times, but it's my favorite."_

"_Mine too, wow, that camp must have seriously changed you…"_

"_Um…yeah I guess." Said Anika desperate to change the subject. "So what was your favorite part?"_

"_Probably when Ingrid sees him digging up that type writer." Said Jeremy_

_  
"That's my favorite part too." Said Anika "especially, when she steals her Grandpa's car."_

"_That was funny." Said Jeremy…..there was a pause when they simply starred at each other. They inched closer until there lips met and they shared their first kiss. _

_Anika realizing what she had just done quickly pulled apart and ran off and up to her…or Erin's room._

_She shut the door and called Erin._

_End of Flashback _

"So there you go…." Said Anika

"You have to tell him. That you're…not me…Jeremy and I are like brother and Sister there is no relationship. You have to tell him!"

"But…."

"Tell him….You'll feel better…"

"Wait….where are you right now?" asked Anika

"At the airport. With mom."

"And where is mom?"

"bathroom!"

"Ok…bye…" Anika hung up just in time as there was a knock on her door.

"IF you're the Bimbo don't come in!" said Anika. The door swung open and Maggie came in.

"Bimbo huh?"

"Mandy!"

Maggie smiled and sat down on the chair beside Erin's large purple bed. She had some flour in some places, probably form cooking some amazing cake Mandy had her working on.

"You want to tell me, what's up with you?" asked Maggie "Cause you've been acting weird since you came back from camp. Your neater. You've been wearing A LOT of blue lately. Your eating like a girl now and you kissed Jeremy. Your almost brother."

"I…I….uh…."

"If I didn't know better I'd have said you were….nevermind…"

"If I were who?" asked Anika waiting for an answer, but Maggie shook her head "If I were Anika?"

"But…."

"I'm Anika….kind of funny how one little movie can turn into such an amazing, not to mention brilliant plan. Switching places…me being here an Erin in Seattle…"

"But….oh my god. We have to switch you back." Said Maggie going crazy

"Maggie, relax. Erin and Mom are on there way to the Hotel, were going to tomorrow. For the effing wedding.."

Maggie nodded and walked out of the room before she instructed her to start packing, and pack something formal.

After she had packed everything she would need she was called down stairs by her father.

"Erin, I am so disappointed in you. Leaving poor, defenseless, Mandy stranded at the mall…"

"Poor….defenseless….you have got to be kidding me. Dad she's only marrying you for your money. She thinks she's my mom….when….last time I checked she wasn't"

"Damn it, Erin. You are being way to difficult about this."

"Maybe because I know you still love mom."

"I…she and I have moved on. She's probably married with a kid right now,"

'_Married? No! Kid, yes!' _

"I have nothing more to say to you dad. I'm sorry, but she will last longer than Brandy, but she won't be here longer then Trina. Or was it Tina…oh well…I have to go. I'm meeting Jeremy at the library." Said Anika and walked out.

'_Library?' thought Logan 'Since, when is Erin so excited about going to the library' _

Anika took Erin's purple moped or The Jet X5000…to the library and saw Jeremy waiting there already.

"Look Erin, about what happened today…it was a mistake…."

"Jeremy…how should I putt this…I'm not Erin…."

"Than who?" asked Jeremy "the Coulterville Ghost?"

"Close, but no. I'm Anika, her twin. See we met at camp and I wanted to know what my dad was like and so we switched places."

"So….I didn't kiss Erin?"

"No…you kissed Anika. You've been with Ani…me for the last week."

He smiled and they walked inside the library together.

After she got home, she was happy. She got her first boyfriend…how cool is that, but she was shocked, when she entered the mansion and found Mandy waiting for her in her own…or Erin's own bedroom. "Is there a reason, why you're in my room, cause if there isn't one…I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"I was waiting for my daughter to get back."

"Are you missing half of your brain…or are you just stupid? I told you…you're not my mother."

"Your so funny. IF I'm not your mom then, who is?"

"Her name is Quinn Pensky. She's a forensic scientist for the F.B.I."

Mandy stood up angrily and looked down at Anika with her evil eyes.

"Listen to me…you twerp. As soon as I become the new Mrs. Logan Reese. You'll be spending your time in a boarding school."

"Ok….let me brake it down for you…and I'll make sure to use small words so your molecule sized brain will understand. YOU'RE! NOT! MY! MOTHER!!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you little freak. As soon as I am the woman of this house. You will be gone…permanently"

"Wow, you've actually managed to use a big word…congratulations, this must be the proudest moment of your life."

"I have millionaire Logan Reese right, where I want him…rapped perfectly tight around by finger and there is nothing you can do that will change that."

"You wanna bet?" asked Anika feeling the adrenalin pumping inside her body

"If you mess up my wedding in any way….you will be in Switzerland before you can say money."

"Should I be intimidated by a tramp? Just asking!"

"You wait and see. This will be your end as Daddy's precious girl."

She left the room, but not with out bumping into Anika…hard. She then pulled out her cell phone and pressed the stop on the recording button and called Jeremy.

"I'm in place." Said Jeremy "With the scissors at hand. Shall I proceed with the trim?"

"Definitely! We need to stall this for as long as possible maybe even longer depending on the situation. I'll call you tomorrow."

Erin and Quinn had just landed and arrived at the Mondrian Hotel and checked in.

"If my job wasn't paying for this. I would never be able to pay for this." Commented Quinn as the bell boy took there stuff to room 608 on the sixth floor of the huge hotel. "SO when is Anika arriving?"

"Tomorrow. We got it fixed up so they have room 607 right across the hall from us." Said Erin as they entered the huge royal room. It had a living room and a doorway to two bedrooms. It was white and plastered with designs.

"Are you sure your job is paying for this?" asked Erin "It's so expensive."

"You'd be surprised what the government can and can't do."

Meanwhile Jeremy has snick into the dress shot and found Mandy's dress. It was huge, puffy and had a crown with a veil and a fifteen foot train. Talk about over done. Jeremy took out the scissors and cut out a huge chunk of the dress, but because of the veil it was hard to tell if anything was missing….that was a bonus.

Ok this is it for this chapter and below is a link to see the dress Erin h

* * *

ad picked out for Quinn.

i3./img/1160895600/i/14701600/1.jpg


	6. Sabotage

Chapter 5

Sorry the link didn't work….oops. Anyway, hope your enjoying yourselves as you laugh out loud while reading this. I'm personally am enjoying writing this story and watching NCIS!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sabotage

Anika woke up to loud screaming coming from the living room. She went down stairs in PJ'S and saw Mandy in her awful wedding dress. The veil and train off to the side, the mirror infront of her as she flashed her open butt to the mirror.

"My dear Mandy what ever is the matter?" asked Anika innocently

"Somebody ruined my dress. You have any idea who did it?" asked Mandy implying that Anika had something to do with it.

"Why I wouldn't be able to think of anyone who would want to ruin such aw….beautiful dress." said Anika "Excuse me. I better get dressed so we can get to the hotel."

Anika was dressed with in minutes in a casual shirt with gloves and shorts.

She grabbed her suite case and came down stairs as Jack was loading the car. She handed him her suite case and sat down in the limo with the back pack and took out Erin's Laptop for a little online surfing…mostly to look up the PCA website for past yearbooks.

Mandy came out….in a very bad mood and started yelling at Maggie for not salting her eggs enough. She then sat down in the car directly across from Anika. She was styling her hair very strait and very long. She was wearing a short orange tank-top, with a very short pink mini-skirt.

Maggie got inside the Limo as well and sat beside Anika. Logan Reese came out of the house last. He talked to the maids, probably giving them instructions on what to do, while he was gone and then sat inside the limo, beside Mandy, with a folder.

He signaled Jack and they drove off towards the hotel.

In the middle of the ride Anika got a call from Jeremy. She picked it up and answered.

"Hey Jeremy." said Anika.

"Hey, did you like Mandy's dress?" he asked.

"Definitely! It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Well I'm glad. I'll meet you and Erin at the hotel as soon as possible. My parents are on there way there with me and Jack, my older brother….that Jerk…" he added the last part very softly so nobody but Anika would hear him.

"Yeah, I'm glad Dad invited you guys. Ok…I'll meet you there….what room do you guys have?"

"Um….room 609."

"Great, right next to us." said Anika and the hung up.

Meanwhile Erin and Anika were down in the auditorium of the hotel, where the Forensics convention had just started. Many booths were set up to hold all the cool equipment.

People from places like CIA, NCIS, NYPD, and of course FBI were there. Many, many different forensic scientist gathered to learn more about new DNA machines and cool test tubes.

First stall they came up too was hosted by NCIS and showed a 20 year old boy on the computer. He had brown hair and cat like eyes. **(A/N if you think you know whose NCIS kid he is let me know. You'll get a gold star and some cookies.)**

"What do we have here?" asked Quinn

"Hello!" said the man "This here is a program my dad designed. It allows you to check bullet casings, and finger prints with out contaminating the evidence. You can even do it at the scene, though you have to be a forensics specialist to use it….would you like a demonstration?"

"Yes please." said Erin. The man came over to her and using what looked like a store scanner placed it over her hand and her records came up.

"Miss Erin Reese, 15 years old, blood time B+. Has no criminal record."

"That only took about five seconds." commented Quinn.

"Yes!" said the man "It will change forensic testing forever and has already helped in numerous NCIS investigations."

"Thank you." said Quinn and she and Erin left the booth. They then went to a few other booths and learned of new finger print scanners, fancy blood scanners, and more equipment for the ordinary forensics scientist.

Half way through the interesting show Erin's cell rang.

"What's up?" asked Erin.

"I'm at the hotel…room 607!"

"Cool!" said Erin "Right across form us. I'll tell mom and we'll meet you by room 608."

"Ok I'll send Dad…and Mandy out to look at the restaurant." said Anika "Jeremy just arrived see you then."

"Mom, can we go back to our room. Anika just arrived."

"Oh yes, we better go." said Quinn and followed Erin out and to the sixth floor on the elevator.

Getting out of the elevator they went to room 608, there room, which was right across from room 607 and 609.

Anika saw them coming and ran to hug her mother.

"MOM!!" she cheered and hugged her mother. she was happy to see her mom.

"Ani, don't you ever pull a switch on me again." said Quinn returning the hug.

Jeremy came out of room 609 and saw Erin looking at him.

"Well….my sister finally showed up." commented Jeremy as he had Erin shared a little hug.

"Shut up!" said Erin "So how did you guys sabotage the wedding?"

"Jeremy took a pair of scissors and shall we say snipped the butt of off the dress." said Anika.

"OK, we have less than a week to sabotage the wedding." said Erin "How're we going to do that?"

"Hold it!" said Quinn "There will be no sabotage."

"But…"

"No buts. I have moved on and your father has moved on."

"Mom!" said Anika "She's horrible and she's trying to replace you in Erin's life. I've spend the last week with her. You know her, mom. I checked PCA yearbook from your graduation year. You went to school with her. She's the wicked witch of the west."

"I don't want to hear anything more about this!" said Quinn.

"Nothing more about what?" came a voice from behind the girls. They turned around and saw there dad.

"HI! Dad!" said Erin nervously

"They pulled a switch on us Logan." said Quinn.

"so, then I had Anika with me the whole time? Come here, both of you."

The girls hugged there dad and he hugged them as Mandy came over and let out a scream. "Uh…Mandy, did I mention Erin was a twin?"

"NO!" freaked Mandy "You forgot that little detail."

"And this." said Erin "Is our mother Forensic scientist extraordinaire: Quinn Pensky!"

Mandy started laughing. Nobody saw what was funny, but apparently the fact that Quinn was there mom was funny.

"Right, you were married to him." she said pointing to Quinn and Logan "That's rich!"

"Alright girls, you go to your rooms, while I go and call my writers…apparently the idiots for got to write the ending!" said Logan and left with a smile.

"Crap!" whispered Anika, Erin and Jeremy under their breaths as Mandy walked over to Quinn.

"Paws off Logan!" she sneered "or the nest thing Erin will know, she'll be locked up in a Russian boarding school in frozen Siberia."

"Um…I think she's talking about me." said Anika "since I broke her disgusting pink phone and left her stranded at the mall."

"Yes, ERIN, I'm talking about you."

"I'm Erin." said the girl standing next to Anika "We switched places! How cool is that. Well I'd say it's nice to finally meet you, but my dad always taught me that lying was bad."

"Come on girls." said Jeremy "We have work to do"

And with that they left a laughing Quinn and an annoyed Mandy in the hallway as they set down the hallway and into the elevator.

Quinn was now worried, it was ban enough that Logan was marrying Make-out Mandy, what was worse was what she was gonna do to her daughters. She had to talk to Logan…

Meanwhile in the elevator they were discussing a new way to hold off the wedding, when Erin got an idea.

"I got it!" she cheered "We call the minister and tell him that the wedding's off and get someone else to pose as a new minister and tell dad that the minister called in sick."

"Great idea." said Anika "Just one problem."

"Who are we gonna get to play as the new minister?' asked Jeremy.

Erin smiled and pulled out Anika's phone, since they hadn't exactly switched back yet and dialed a number.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lola Blake….I'm the daughter of a friend of hers…Logan Reese…yes thank you….Hi Lola, it's Erin…they did…awesome…listen we need you and Vince to meet as at the hotel…and bring Michael and Lisa and your super big, movie make up kit…..exactly….they're already on there way to the wedding……..ok great…thanks."

Anika and Jeremy looked at her an waited for an explanation.

"I saw it in an old movie once. They get there friend to play the minister and pull this cool trick. It was called: Three Men and a Little Lady!"

"Oh I saw that!" said Anika "That can work Lola can disguise Michael or Vince as the minister and they can play at the wedding until we can get mom to the wedding."

The doors opened and they exited the elevator heading back towards there rooms since they did not hit a button, they did not go anywhere……

* * *

Ok I promise the next chapter will be more funny and sarcastic and I'll try to putt in more description and thoughts, promise


	7. The Minister's Tricks

OK I just like to post a WARNING to all potential flamers

OK I just like to post a WARNING to all potential flamers. YOU WILL BE REPORTED IMMIDIETLY!! If you do not agree with what I write then please do not read it, like DL fans and LL fans and ZL etc.

Thank you and for my good reader and reviewers sorry I wasted your time, please enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 7

The Minister's tricks

Michael, Lisa, Lola, and Vince were at the hotel two days after the phone call and met up with Anika, Erin, and Jeremy and proceeded with the calls. First thing call the minister that was Jeremy's job.

"Yes hello. Minister Nicolas please…it's about the wedding he is scheduled to perform in three days" there was a pause before the minister came to the phone. "Minister Nicolas! Very sorry to bother you, but it seems that there has been some problems and the wedding has been canceled…I understand you're angry, but it was very sudden, you see the bride apparently did something she shouldn't have and now we have this huge mess to deal with….yes, thank you so much for understanding."

Jeremy closed the phone and smiled "Phase 1 complete!"

Everyone smiled and walked into room 504, which was, where Lola and her husband Vince were staying along with there 10 year old daughter Marina.

The next day it was time to call Logan. That was Erin's job. She disguised her voice with the help of a gadget she borrowed from the forensic show and placed it over the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Logan Reese….yes hello, my name is Sister Danielle and I'm sorry, but Minister Nicolas had a stroke….he is in the hospital…yes, but not to worry we are sending a replacement Minister Charles will be at the wedding….great…and god bless you,"

Erin hung up and smiled evilly at her twin "Phase 2 complete!"

They still had one day left before getting Michael disguised as the minister, so they decided to stall things, by delaying the flowers, borrowing the tiara Mandy was planning to wear and giving it to a CIS guy from the forensics show. Phase 3 of their master plan was to talk to mom…that was Anika's job.

She walked into the suite and sat down next to her mom on the couch, who at the moment was reading an article in Time Magazine

"Hi Ani, what's up?"

"How'd you know I wasn't Erin?"

"I didn't, but never the less, what's the matter?"

"You and Dad need to get back together, or this will be hell for all of us."

"Anika! Not this again! Your father is on love with this woman and if he loves her there is nothing we can do."

"But mom, he doesn't love her." said Anika and Quinn looked up in surprise and putt the magazine on the couch, not caring that she lost her place. "In the week I have spent with dad I hadn't heard him say 'I love you', not once. She always said it first and he said 'I love you too' but he didn't mean it. I saw it in his eyes. Mom you have to stop him. We have the evidence. that she's only marrying him for the money and not for love….only thing she loves is his credit cards."

Anika took out Erin's cell and let her listen Mandy's little speech….after turning of the stop button she looked at her mom.

"I…um…no! I will not have any more of this nonsense." said Quinn a but angry and went back to her magazine.

Anika sighed and left the room. Jeremy and Erin were excitedly waiting in the Reese's suite for the answer.

"She's in denial." said Anika.

"Who is?" asked Logan coming out of the bedroom.

"Uh…no one." said Erin quickly. "Dad…if you really still love mom, why are you marrying bimbo number 1."

"Erin, do not talk to your future step mom like that."

"But why have a step mom, when you can have a mom and a dad together?" asked Anika. and played the recording off the cell phone.

After the recording the three waited for Logan to say something.

"I…can't believe, that you would make Mandy say something like this. Handed it over."

"But…"

"NOW!!"

Anika annoyingly gave the cell phone to her dad and watch it get deleted. He handed the cell phone back and left the suite.

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Jeremy "We have no proof."

Anika started thinking and walking around the room as she did.

"I don't think we'll need it." she said and they all stared at her "NO! Listen, if they start talking…on lets say a romantic dinner for two. Those feelings will…surface and dad will putt a stop to this."

"Interesting idea, but what will stalling the wedding do?" asked Erin.

"Good point."

"Hold it!" said Erin. "I got it! All we need to do is to talk some sense into mom and that's all."

"OK!" said Anika and took the room phone and called her mom's room. No answer. "I'll try her cell."

There was muffled sound, but Anika could make out a few words "Help…trapped….Mandy…." Then the line went dead. "We have a problem…mom is missing!"

"Mandy!" said Jeremy "But, where would she hide her at a hotel?"

"I don't know, but the wedding is in oh mere hours away."

"We have to split up. Erin, you find mom and get her to the wedding, while Jeremy and I continue the plan."

"Deal!" Erin left and Jeremy and Anika went down to the salon, where Mandy had an appointment scheduled for 8 the next day to get her hair perfectly done for the wedding.

"Hi!" said Anika "Ms. Franklin wanted me to tell you to move the appointment to 10:30."

"It's a tad last minute, but alright." replied the tall white haired man "But it will cost her an extra twenty."

"That's alright she understands the penalty." replied Anika and left the salon.

Erin went into room 608, where Quinn and her were staying and looked around. Nothing particularly seemed out of place. It was simple, white, but something had caught her eye. It was a small red stain on the carpet. Erin looked at it and the first word that came to her mind was "Blood"

She called and informed Anika and Jeremy and proceeded around the room.

At this time under the stage of the ballroom. A nocked out Quinn lay, tied up to a pole holding up the stage and a bloodied up Mandy….just a tad bloodied up. She had a bruise around her eye and a bloody nose.

Quinn simply had a few scratches…no long term damage was caused. She left the area and headed up to Logan.

"Mandy, what happened to you?" asked Logan concerned.

"Your daughters, that's what happened. They attacked me, but I couldn't fight back because I didn't want to hurt them."

"Do not worry. I will see to their punishments."

Logan found the girls in his room talking with Jeremy and looking at a floor plan of something. As soon as they spotted Logan they hid the map.

"I can't believe you too. How could you hurt poor Mandy like that?' asked Logan and Mandy walked in behind him looking as bad as she did.

"Well, now we know that it wasn't mom's blood on the carpet." whispered Erin.

"Dad, we didn't do anything. We went looking for mom and found a blood stain on the carpet in her room." said Anika defensively looking at her father. This was very bad, very, very bad.

"You both are grounded! No leaving the room, no going to the wedding."

"Um…you can only ground on of us." said Erin "Since the other doesn't live with you and you do not have custody of one of us and since we're both wearing almost the exact same thing give, or take the color of our shirts and skorts."

Anika and Erin both smiled at what Erin had just said.

"I do not care. I will be locking you in this room until we get this figured out." said Logan and left as Mandy gave the girls an "In your face" look and followed Logan out.

"We need to find her, and fast. Or we will be in very big trouble." said Jeremy

"I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do tonight. Tomorrow is a brand new day and we have some plans to take care of tomorrow." said Anika evilly.

This really was bad. IF they did not find Quinn. It would all be over and it would be for nothing.

Jeremy nodded and the three soon after at around 10 fell asleep. With Erin at one end of the couch and Anika and Jeremy on the other, with Anika gently resting her head on Jeremy's body.

Maggie came back into the room after finishing the wedding cake and smiled as she watched the three sleep. She took a blanket from the closet and putt it over the three and mind you it was a big blanket. Big enough to cover a King sized bed.

* * *

Ok that's it sorry it was kind of short, but I wanted more suspense in the next chapter.


	8. The Wedding

Chapter 8

**Ok I am officially mad! Is every DL shipper around here as annoying as this one: Check Quogan Spoof. Come on. I am sick of Dl shippers bashing us just because they don't like our ship. if you don't like it, then by all means don't write about it, turning our beloved characters into freaks…come on. Also, the Quinn and Logan forum is strictly a discussion forum not a debate forum. We discuss our likes about it and favorite moments. We do not fight over whose best for Logan. SO please do not come into the forum and start telling us how perverted or stupid Quogan is. **

**Thank you! **

**TimeWitch15**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Wedding

Erin was out searching for Quinn first thing in the morning. Everyone was starting to seriously worry. Anika and Jeremy had a different job, a tougher job. They had to stall as much as possible. Maggie "Accidentally" forgot to lock the door, when she left and they sneaked out.

Anika went and changed into a nice dress for the wedding, completely ignoring the pink fluff monster Mandy had picked out for her (A/N Think one of Stacy's dresses). It was blue, strapless and went down and was longer at the bottom. It has wavy and a bit layered.

Next Jeremy changed into a, nice slightly formal clothes, dress pants and a collared shirt with a tie.

They went over to Lola's room, where she was getting Michael ready. He had fake skin that looked really gross, some fake ears, with matching gloves, fake teeth and a pair of 80's prescription glasses.

"He looks the part." said Jeremy.

"Let's just home he can act it to." added Anika as her cell rang. "Talk to me!"

"No sign of her! Nobody's heard from her since last night." Said Erin

Anika thought. If she were, Mandy, and god forbid she ever was…where would she stash her mom? There were a few possibilities, such as a closet, office, room, but then she remembered an episode of Psych, where the victims were hidden under the stage, but did the stage in the ballroom have enough room to hold a 40 year old woman? Maybe, but it seemed very far fetched.

"Try looking in the ballroom call out to her and call me if you hear anything." said Anika and hung up.

"Ok. Time to ruin the party. Right now it's about 10 so Mandy must have found out by now that we switched her appointment at the salon…" said Jeremy. "She'll be stuck there till about 11:30…if we're lucky."

"Her bridesmaids!" said Lisa.

"What?" asked the two.

"Hey, I see what she's talking about." said Lola sticking a piece of the fake skin onto Michael. "Get the bridesmaids drunk."

They smiled, but then there was a problem. Where would two teenagers get enough alcohol to make 4 women drunk? The answer wasn't as simple as tough as they thought. Maggie!

They thanked the four and hurried down to the restaurant, where Maggie was talking to one of the waiters, most likely about the reception.

"Maggie!" they called. She slowly turned and walked towards the two.

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"We're gonna need a lot of alcohol."

She gave then a very concerned look, meaning 'why on earth would these kids need alcohol for' "not for us. For the bridesmaids" added Anika with a wink.

"Of course." replied Maggie an went up to the bar tender, who handed her a create of beer. She handed the beer to them, but not before saying. "the girls are giggling in the dressing room behind the ballroom."

"Thanks Maggie." they both said and took the create from her and slowly made their way to the dressing room.

It took them some time to find it, but when they finally did they entered the room, with Jeremy keeping his eyes firmly shut…just in case, but the four women were already fully dressed.

"We come bearing gifts." said Jeremy "From the groomsmen."

The woman gave an annoying little laugh before taking the create.

"We really should be drinking." said one of them. She had flaming red hair with blonde high lights. It looked like the sun was gonna explode from her hair.

"It's ok. In fact, it was Mandy's idea." said Anika.

The girls shrugged and began drinking one beer after another until there was nothing left, but the sound of the hollow, empty bottles.

"By girls." they both said.

"Oh and remember, wedding starts in 30 minutes." called Anika as they left the changing room.

Erin, meanwhile was having major problems as she entered the ballroom. Nothing out of the ordinary here, except maybe a dent in the floor, but that could have been a flooring mistake or something…in the distance towards the stage she spotted another little drop of blood.

"Mom!" she called softly. no answer! She came towards the drop and noticed that there was a small door under the stage. "MOM!!" she called, louder this time, and with much more force. This time she pressed her ear against the door and listened. She heard muffled sound coming from there "Mom is that you?" she yelled. More muffle sounds. "Don't worry I'll get you out. I'll be back."

Here came the problem, how to get her out. There was no opening for a key, ok, ok there was, but it looked pretty beaten up, like someone had purposely tired to pick it so it couldn't be opened. It came down to three options. She could try to open it herself, by kicking it, or using a crow bar…if she could find one. Option two: She could get the maintenance guy and he could open it with the crow bar. Or option three. tell the manager that her mother is trapped under the stage and hope he does something about it. Option two seemed the most logical. she left and went to find the maintenance guy.

He was sitting in his small, cramped little office drinking something very bad looking and Erin didn't really care what it was. She needed his help.

The man was short, bald, and looked to be in his early 60's. It reminded her of an actor she saw in a picture shaking hands with her grandfather, but put that aside.

"I need help, my mother is trapped under the stage in the ballroom." she said very fast.

"Right…this is just another joke to get me fired" he answered and took another sip of what ever was in his cup.

"This is no joke. You have to hurry I don't know how much oxygen she has left…if any.." Erin then began to cry…with fake tears something Lola had taught her, when she was younger and it worked too. The man picked up his keys a crow bar and headed for the ballroom.

The wedding had begun. Anika and Jeremy arrived at the wedding just in time to dodge Logan and to see Lola walk in with Vince, followed by Lisa, by herself.

"Where is Michael?" asked Logan.

"Um…he had to take care of something…just minor stuff. Something about the travel arrangements for passed clients." said Lisa, hoping the lie was convincing enough.

Next walked in Michael disguised as Minister Charles (A/n Now I will refer to Michael as Minister Charles until he takes off the disguise).

"Minister Charles." said Logan "So glad you could come and join us on such short notice."

"Think nothing of it my dear." he said in a shrill voice "It's what I do. Answer calls of desperation."

"Again thank you for coming," said Logan I'll show you to your post."

As he walked by behind Logan Minister Charles gave a thumbs up to Anika and Jeremy and it seemed to work.

Anika came over to Chase. One of dad's best men, who had the rings. They arrived late last night, but Lola and Michael filled them in on the plan.

"You ready Uncle Chase?" asked Anika

"Remind me again. Lola wasn't exactly clear, what am I doing again?"

"Loose the rings. Simple as that!"

"Alright!" replied Chase "Go sit before your dad sees you."

She went back and sat down.

At that moment Logan went and stood up with his best man Chase…Michael, would have been up there two if he wasn't playing the minister. Anika sat down next to Jeremy and kept her fingers crossed. She was getting nervous. If Erin wasn't back in time she would have to…interrupt and she hayed talking infront of a large amount of people….anything short of 10 scared her.

The flower girl Mandy's niece walked down the isle, followed by 4 ditzy bridesmaids and then Mandy came out with her father, a pig-faced man with a very bulgy stomach.

Mandy had gotten someone to fix the hole in her dress. Something that Anika still found very funny.

Her father opened up her veil and kissed her cheek before sitting down on the left front.

"Dearly beloved." started the minister "We are gathered here today to join Logan Reese and Mandy….Jefferson in holey matrimonies."

"It's Mandy Franklin." whispered Logan.

"I'm sorry Logan Reese and Mandy Franklin." said the Minister. He then went on about the importance and significants of marriage and love. Anika noticed that when the minister said the word love Logan looked at his feet instead of at Mandy.

Meanwhile the old man was trying hard to open the door under the stage, but not having a hole lot of luck.

"May I try?" asked Erin

"Alright, kid, but it' pretty hard…"

he was cut off by the sound of an open door, being crowed open by Erin.

"MOM!!" yelled Erin and spotted her almost at the other side of the stage tied to a pole with wide eyes and a rope tied around her mouth.

Erin quickly reached her mother and un-tied her. "Mom, we have to stop the wedding!"

"Erin, he loves her!" she stated firmly.

"Right that'd why when ever you come up in a conversation, he quickly changes the subject and moves on, or because, before I went to camp I saw him looking at your photo every single night, and I know you did the same when I came to you as Anika."

"Alright, let's go!" said Quinn a bit nervously. She still felt a tad skeptical about Logan's feelings for her, but she knew deep down that she still loved him no matter how much she tried to deny it. "Did you tell Logan about the tape?" asked Quinn

"Course we did, and do you think he believed us? Even after we showed him the recoding, he deleted it and locked us in the suite. No matter now! We have to get going. we have two minutes to get into the second ballroom to stop the wedding."

Back at the wedding everyone who fought against this wedding was getting more and more worried by the minute as the most epic part came.

"IS there anyone here, who has a reason who these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said

Anika was about to stand, but sat immediately after receiving the worst glare from not only Mandy, but her own Father.

Even Michael was now starting to worry. So they exchanged rings, the real rings, Chase panicked a tad and gave the rings as soon as Michael asked for them, and said their I do's just as Erin and Quinn burst through the door.

"Quinn?" asked Logan.

"Yay!!" came Lola, Anika, Lisa, and Jeremy.

'Why is she here?', thought Mandy 'I thought I disposed of her?'

"You can't marry her." said Quinn.

"Um…"

"Let me finish! You can't marry her because she'll turn Anika and Erin's lives into hell."

"Oh and I suppose there is another reason why I shouldn't marry her?"

"Yes!" said Quinn "because she doesn't love you, but I do!"

A gasp was let out in the hole room and people started whispering and giggling to one another as Logan starred in shock at what Quinn had just said

"Quinn….I…l … love you t…too." he stated and was about to walk over to her, but Mandy grabbed his arm.

"Hate to burst your bubble." started Mandy "But as of 30 seconds ago. Logan and I are married." she showed off her ring.

"I beg to differ." said Anika.

"What did you not see the I do's?" asked Mandy

"Oh we saw them alright." said Jeremy

"But the ceremony is a tad un-official." said Minister Charles as he walked over to them and took out the stupid fake teeth that had been bothering him for an hour. "You said, even in high school that I would never be able to pull a fast one on you….but HA!" said Michael and took off the fake skin and wig, and what ever else he had.

"Michael?" asked Logan.

"The one and only." he stated. "And you have Lola to thank for the make up." The three teens gave a round of applause as Lola took a bow.

"And these three geniuses for coming up with this little plan." said Lola looking at Erin and Anika. And the two girls gave a bow.

"Don't you just hate us?" asked Erin looking at Mandy.

"You really should thank us dad." said Anika "We just saved you from making THE biggest mistake of your life. Come on, who in their right minds would want to marry the pink freak?"

"You little twerps." yelled Mandy as she turned to leave the two girls stepped on her annoying veil and it ripped from her head messing it up. "I'll get you for this I swear it!" she yelled as she turned and left.

"I'm guessing the wedding's off." commented Quinn.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" came the chanting from the twins and all their friends.

Logan smiled at Quinn and they pressed their lips against the other's and the room broke out with cheers…well their friends, kids, and Logan's side of the family did, Mandy's followed her out.

They pulled apart and starred at one another.

"We did it! We did it!" started chanting Anika and Erin like little 5 year olds with goofy grins.

The girls stopped as a question popped into Erin's head.

"Hold it! Which one of us is older?" she asked starring at her parents.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." added Anika

"Well…Erin is older by about 10-15 seconds." said Quinn.

"SO" said Logan "Does this mean we have a new wedding to plan?"

"It sure does!" she replied and they kissed again.

I call this The End.

* * *

I may write a sequel, I may not, but thanks for reading.


End file.
